A Journey to the Stars
by Staryie
Summary: It is a snowy season in the land of Jiendia. Everything seems normal and cheery, with the holiday of Christmas approaching...or at least it seems like that to normal citizens. The Guild Union was up to something; they were hiring travelers of all levels and ages to carry out secretive missions for unknown reasons. Out of all the recruits, there was one mysterious teenager...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers~ This is my second fanfiction. It will be similar but also very different than my first published work. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was a white day in the area in the city of Elias. Snow was everywhere, although it wasn't coming down from the clouds above. A girl was lying down on the sleet-covered hillside, enjoying the clear sky by making snow angels all over a garden. She showed unevenly cut hair, which was as white as snow. Her red and blue eyes seemed to contain many secrets, and her skin matched her hair's natural pigment. The female owned a doo-dad set with blue stockings and a thick but simple, white jacket. Her "mittens" and foot wear had an electric illustration sewed on. An orange ribbon decorated her head. To most citizens of Jiendia, this Sorceress looked thirteen in age. Everyone also called her Starmagi.

"Magi~ Lunch come in for lunch!" a femine voice called out.

"Coming, Mom!" the white haired teen replied. Star then stood up, and ran to her house as fast as she could, screaming,"FOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

The magic user's home was right next to her last-made snow figure. It was two stories long, and had three to four rooms on each floor. It had brick walls on the exterior, along with red-tiled roof. All of the windows were square shaped, except for the one that held another entrance to the attic. Like all the other houses near it, the shelter owned a chimney that became useful during Christmas.

After opening the gate to the house and closing it, Magi took her jacket off and hung it next to her parents' coats. She then took off her cordless shoes, put on her comfortable bunny slippers, took off her gloves, and walked in the dining room.

"Something smells good," a young man noticed as he approached his wife and kissed her. He had black colored hair, peachy skin, and red eyes. For home comfort, the guy wore a yellow T-shirt and blue jeans, along with a pair of furry fox slippers.

"I made cream soup, Hun!" the cooking maiden mentioned with a big smile. She was wearing a simple, blue dress and a pink apron with hearts of all different colors and sizes on it. The lady had silver-white hair, with grey and purple irises. A side pony tail was tied, with a combination two cat-like ears that she wore for decoration on her head.

"Yes! Cream soup!" the red and blue eyed being cheered, "I'll get the bread-wait where is it, Koyu?"

"It's in Jiendia, Magi," the father told his daughter, "Also, make up your mind on what to call us. You voice me as your Dad whenever you want something!"

"Yeah, but where is the bread, Shig?" the Sorceress interrogated, ignoring the warning command.

The two family members started to glare at each other. Sadly, they couldn't do physical fighting; the girl knew she would lose anyway, and the last time they tried ended in a _very _scary lecture from Koyu. Of course, they weren't truthfully angry at each other; the two had a father-and-daughter relationship…kind of.

"Now, now, both of you," the female Maestro spoke with a cheerful aura around her that caught the two player's attention, "Let's eat!"

"Yay!" the orange ribbon wearer voiced.

The meal was passed out, and the cook sat down on a chair with her plate in front of her. Soon, the three people were in the midst of eating. Talking and joking accompanied with laughter in the air.

"I hope Sis is alright..." the girl thought as she sipped her last spoonful of soup. The person she was thinking about left home a long time ago, longing for adventure and missions outside the large city of Elias. Like her mother, the sister had white-silver hair and purple and silver eyes. The family had named her Hanna Chan. She was also a second Maestro in the house, although Hanna trained herself to be a Dragoon. After achieving her goal, the Dragoon decided to go on a journey for an unknown reason. Magi knew that she wasn't telling the truth about wanting to explore; the sister was more of a home person.

"Speaking of jobs, do you want to help us on our tasks, Magi?" the father questioned.

"Wait what?"

"Tasks, you know, the ones we take on for our jobs,"Koyu explained.

"Sure why not! Sounds awesome!"

The two couples smiled and nodded at each other. The grins told the Sorceress they had something in mind, and she knew she might not like it. The ribbon wearer didn't care about the bad probability of the loop though; her brain and mind accepted the challenge.

"Magi, I will take you to the Guild Union. Meet me outside after half an hour in potato time; get ready!" Shig, or Snowie, ordered.

"Okei!" the daughter replied in an accent as she put her dishes in the sink. While the two married La Talians cleaned up the kitchen, Magi rushed to her upstairs room like a ninja, excited about the place her dad was going to introduce her to.

The girl opened the entrance to her room, and closed it right after she entered. Her room had a bed on the right side near the square window. A brown bookshelf decorated the wall near the resting covers, sitting next to one drawer that contained clothes for many types of occasions. Other than that, a fluffy pink and yellow swirl carpet decorated the floor, with starry night wallpapers (with the actual five-cornered shapes on it) all over the wall.

After staring off into space for a couple of minutes, Starmagi decided, "Hmm, I'm too lazy to dress, so I guess I will just tidy my hair and wash my hands. Ah! I'll have to go equip my cordless spark in case any monsters decide to murderer me!"

Without hesitation, Star rushed back downstairs and got her electric Toma cloak, put on her thunder hand equips, fit the shoes around her foot, and exited the door. She then met with her parents outside. The male Ruin Walker, Snowie, wore the flaming glacier set with the royal bullet crown on his head. Koyu now was equipped with royal bullet set, also from Toma. One reason why the Sorcerer started to be curious was that the two of them had their weapons on their hand instead of their back. A lady in front of them owned a pirate pointed hat and light yellow hair. Her face was not showing any expression on it.

"Magi!"Shigeo spoke in a relieved tone, "You're just in time!"

"Wait what?" the girl said, confused.

"Go to the town of Belos, and enter the purple portal. I got an urgent business to take care of with Koyu. I put an introduction letter in your backpack. Show it to one of the Wizards you bump into. They'll take you to Jade."

Before the female magician voiced anything to question, the two lovers used a wrap crystal to teleport, and the mysterious woman seemed to have disappeared in thin air.

"Bah, Humbug!" the tomboy babbled as she put her hands on her head. After taking a deep breath, Magi decided that it was time to head to Belos and enter a purple portal. Her hands picked up the bag resting her house's door step, and her feet started to land on the white, layered floors of the large, busy city. Little by little, she got closer to small town of Belos.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review, and next section of the tale coming up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there readers! Here is chapter two, please read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Lazy?! Why are you here?!" Magi inquired surprisingly.

"Oh, hi Weirdo," a teenage boy answered in a casual tone. His hands were in his pockets, with his spiky, dark blue hair in its usual form. Like Star, the guy had a skin that was clear-white. He also held irises that were blue on the right and red on the left, unlike the Sorceress, who had red on the right and blue on the other eye. For clothes, the Ruin Walker had the flaming glacier set equipped, with astro-shopped headphones that created visible music notes. Dagger was strapped on the boy's belt, while a Mountain Kong shield rested on his back. "I was turning in my finished quests. Do you have business here, too? I never saw you in the Guild Union."

The orange ribbon wearer then voiced, "I came here because-"

"Ruin Walker Vetyver, please go see Rene Helen for the rewards," a cloaked Wizard interrupted in command.

"Alright…" Vet worded with a sad tone in his voice as he turned back, "See you later!"

The Ruin Walker then ran off into the purple portal near the saving spot in the Sea of Sky. After the Sorceress saw her childhood friend disappear from the area, she reached her hands into the backpack, took out the envelope, and showed it to the NPC next to the saving stone. Starmagi then moved the empty bag into her misc section of her inventory as the cloaked Jiendian accepted the paper and opened it.

About a minute passed when the staff of the Guild Union spoke. "Ah, Miss Starmagi,"the NPC realized as he handed back the Sorceress her letter inside the envelope, "I will lead you to Jade, follow me."

The white haired girl trotted along, with her hand holding the item she was supposed to display to people. Her feet were trying to keep up the fast paces of the Guild Union's staff. Before all this happened, Magi had traveled past Belos and into unknown land. Everything seemed so magical and ancient for her; almost nothing was familiar. After entering a huge portal in the mysterious forest, Star found herself wandering in the place where rocks were floating everywhere, and was stunned for a couple of milliseconds when she saw her childhood friend.

"Um, may I ask a question?" the teenager inquired as she tried her best to tag along.

"What is it?" the man wearing a cloak questioned in response as his feet stopped near to the purple portal.

"What did my parents write in the letter? Whenever I try to open the envelope it rejects me."

"I was commanded not to tell the main subject to you. You will find about it later anyway."

"Then can you at least tell me what the forest before this spot was and what this area is?"

"This is called the Sea of Sky, the mysterious forest before is named Mysterious Forest."

"Awesome, the places suit their names," the Sorceress thought as the man continued his way into the transportation circle. Star followed, and found herself in a country side-like place.

"Welcome to Guild Union. This is where adventurers from all over your continent gather to complete quests and get their rewards, "the man introduced as he walked.

"Wow…" Starmagi sounded as she looked around. The area was not cold and white like her home continent; birds were flying and chirping, as fighters of different ages and levels roamed around, talked, flirted, and laughed in the background. The street was made up of brick-like material that had plants outside of it. Trees and flowers of different varieties decorated the location behind and next to the buildings, too. All of the structures had either a purple of orange roof, and walls of a brick-like cement construction. Wood held the projects standing and in the shape they were supposed to maintain, as well as adding a mysterious town-like air to the physical appearance.

Snapping out of the day dreams, the magic user asked curiously, "Say, I've been wondering for awhile, who is Jade?"

The tour guide replied as he summoned a finger pointing up the sky, "Ah, he's-"

"Hey! Maestro Orezelchopin! Stop cross dressing as me!" another cloaked Wizard shouted as soon as we entered.

Surprised, Star looked at the person who guided her here. He was smirking in the same position he was in, except the finger that was pointing up was now grabbing the outside clothing he took off. Now young man was wearing a pink shaggy hat, and a pink shirt with the same colored short-shorts. A subclass wand-like weapon was strapped to his back by a donkey cloak, and hair with bangs decorated his face. The pigment of the head's mane matched his clothing as the eyes of the stranger was wide in length but short in width; the colored iris simply just black. For footwear, the male citizen of Jiendia had salmon shoes.

"Phew, that guy seems to like pink _a lot_ more than me,"the ribbon wearer noticed to herself.

The hooded disguised tool was thrown on the ground by its last holder. Soon after, the person who made it position itself on the ground grinned with his hands on the back of his head.

"I expect my pay for the watch I did in your name," Orzelchopin joked.

"Hmph, nonsense," the real Wizard spoke," Go back to your mission!"

"Hey hey, I have to escort this young lady to Jade. Shigeo told me to do so, and I shall obey it as a favor from a guild mate."

"Very well, go ahead then. I expect you to go back to your chores after that though." The Wizard then stepped in the purple portal before the two players, and disappeared.

Magi was speechless and was about to punch the guy in the face and ask him who he actually was until a nearby female voice called out, "Hey Ugly! Jade is calling you in Fallenhacky!"

The lady who voiced the words that irritated the male was about nineteen years of age. She owned purple, wavy hair with sea-blue eyes. What appeared epic to Star was the fact that this stranger had a kindergarten-like air around her. Perhaps what that person was wearing caused it; she was wearing those yellow kid's clothes after all.

"Stop calling me that Rose!" Orzel, or Fallen, protested, "I'm heading towards that guy right now; I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"What do you mean you by minutes you idiot. You're right in front of his building," the purple haired female worded in a tone that seemed to be said in a way to annoy the man, "Unless you're really slow, you should be able to get in there in seconds."

Leaving the two arguers behind to shout at each other, Star looked up at the purple roofed building. There was a sign next on the entering door that said "Infinite Corridor". A violet transportation circle was in front of the door, making new comers confusing on what to enter. Mind-twisted as she already was, the girl walked in what was nearest to her (_not_ the door).

Inside, floating parts of earth decorated the skies. Other than that, this place looked like an ancient ruin of some sort; vines were growing around the broken pieces of pillars all over the place and grass was only green on some places. To the Sorceress's surprise, the land she was standing on was also on air, but was not moving whenever she jumped or ran to certain places. The other places that had the mini island-like structure surrounded Magi's current location and also held big portals or different outlines on it. On the bottom of all this "ground", comfortable looking clouds seemed to cushion everything.

A nearby male NPC coughed. Unlike other members around him, he had his cloak off and held a book. "May I ask your business here?" he questioned. The young male wore glasses with fuzzy-looking dark-blue hair, with came with a set of a pair of chibi, dark brown eyes.

"Uh…" Star paused as she awkwardly looked at him, "Are you Jade?"

"Yes I am."

"Eh. I'm getting escorted here because of a dumb letter… What's happening?"

The Vice Leader seemed to be in thoughts for a couple of seconds. After awhile he noticed, "Oh! You must be Starmagi! Welcome to the Guild Union! I was expecting you."

"And why is that? My parents never had me join these types of clubs before."

The lens covered Jade's eyes as he voiced his answer. "Well," the man told his guest as he pushed the spectacles up, "It's good to experience new things, as well as meeting new people."

By the reaction, the teenage magic user knew he was hiding something. The answer didn't really make any sense either. What was that secret, though?

Continuing, the leader spoke,"Your first mission will be attending a ball in Elias to protect Odd King, understood? Go to the bar, the people who you will be working with will be there."

"Wait what?!" Star spoke mentally. Everything was out of order, and there were too many questions in her head. Odd King had been ruling peacefully for about fourteen years after King Hejong had died. How he became king? The princess had been married off right after her father's death, and the groom became the new head of the continent. "This is too much to go in a teenager's head in a day!" Starmagi complained her thoughts out loud as her feet walked her out of the magical ruin.

* * *

**The end! Please review, and hope you enjoyed! :3 Next section coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers of fan fiction! :3 this is the third chapter! XD Enjoy please~**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Order up, dear guest!" a female waitress spoke cheerfully as she offered the ribbon wearer a cup of beer. The server had short, blonde hair with a pair of irises that reminded everyone of the bright sky on sunny days. For equips, she wore a silver crown on her head, a knight-like outfit, and a pink, white apron. Her face had a positive smile on it, which radiated warmth to whoever talked to her.

"Um, I can't drink this…" Magi mentioned while sweat dropping. The Sorceress had been dragged into a bar nearby thanks to the vice leader, and in it where some people who right away started a conversation with her when she went in. Jade teleported (like a ninja) after taking the newcomer to the bar, so Magi had to deal with the strangers herself.

"Oh my! I am sorry, dear. I did not notice you were under aged for the drink!" the crowned lady apologized, "Mina, do we have something for this traveler?"

"Of course we do, Ashley!" an adult who looked about nineteen replied as she revealed herself from the table-crowd. The other staff of the restaurant had a style of head similar to that of Orzel's. Charming eyes decorated her clear skinned face, and a brownie outfit added the maid-like reaction to her physical look. To Star, the aura of this person seemed very welcoming, as if helping citizens of La Tale was her main job in life. The Spiral Sword for Highlanders on her back did not match the older teen's air, sadly.

"Those eyes…" Mina noticed after she looked at the protagonist's exterior looks.

"Hm?" the confused magician questioned, asking for a repeat for the last words said.

"Oh! It's nothing. May I ask for your name?" the Highlander asked kindly while approaching the ribbon wearer and guiding her to an empty table.

"Everyone calls me Star! I don't know my real name though; I can't remember anything beyond a year ago," the magic user spoke as she smiled on her seat.

"Cool! I'm Kaila Mina, the proud leader of the guild of Our Tale! By the way, there is orange juice, and strawberry milk. Which one do you want?"

"Strawberry please~ What is an Our Tale though?"

"Well, my friends, Margaret Rose and Orzelchopin should be somewhere in here. They can tell you what it is while I go help Sarah Ashelot."

"Alright! Be right back then!" Starmagi then got up from her seat and planned to wander around the location, leaving an invisible barrier behind her that saved her seat. Since she knew who they were, it should be easy to find them.

"Hey girl, are you a noob here?" a person behind the teen inquired. Looking back, the Sorcerer recognized the speaker; it was the very same mysterious being that was in front of her parents before they left.

"It's you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You were in front of Shig and Koyu before-"

"Hm, I can't remember everyone I see in the background you know," the lady mentioned, "However, I do know Koyu and Snowie, they are elite members of this union, so I frequently give out missions to them."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rena Heilen, the temporary assistant of Jade."

Before the white haired Jiendian could respond, Kaila interrupted with a pink colored drink on a circular plate, "Here is your promised meal! Please enjoy!"

"Yes!" Star cheered as she accepted the deliver, "Say Mina, Jade assigned me on an Odd King-protecting quest, who is in it?"

Rena talked to herself in a hearable tone," That mission has been given to a noob...? What does he see in this-"

"We are working together, Star, along with the whole guild of Our Tale," the guild leader answered," So, what do you think about joining?"

Magi then grinned. In her head, that message explained some of her numerous questions. Those were the people whom she had to team-work with.

"Hell yeah I do!" With that happy-toned respond, Heilen smiled with a tip of her hat, and headed upstairs. The mysterious assistant now understood why her boss had given the newcomer that advanced event. It was for a plan that took time to achieve, with the enjoyment for the travelers and a future goal accomplishment.

"You really want that _that _clan member to join Our Tale, don't you Boss? Who knew she would be alive after the annihilation of her tribe," she stated,"Too bad her blood related survivors can't receive the news that their member is alive, right?"

"Agreed, Rena. After that top adventurer went MIA (Missing in Action) for a year, anyone within her clan got assassinated by an unknown force, "Jade mentioned, his appearance barely visible in the shadows, "Did that weird cheerfulness tell you who she was?"

"Yea it did. That pigment of her hair! What did Jello do to her?"

"I'm pretty sure she did it herself; her older sister probably gave her the tools to do it."

"Her twin should've stopped her!"

"Charry is not that type of a character, Rena. There is a reason why people things; especially allowing a fighter to cut hair into an uneven style on the back."

"Hmph. Anyways, Spirit Nova and his two female family mates are still MIA, what kind of a mission takes four months to complete?!"

"Let's trust them. They are one of our best hunters for monsters here. Plus, we need to focus on protecting that new king right now, so let's set aside that matter."

"Odd King? The member of Our Tale?! Jade that league-"

"Is going to be the number one guild soon, "the vice leader continued confidently, "I guarantee it."

The dark blue eyed and blonde haired woman sighed. "I guess there is no choice but to put all our faith in that guild…after all, it holds the last few members of the almost-extinct clan…"

When the two La Talians had finished talking, it was two hours before the time of the party. Christmas celebration was near for Jiendians.

* * *

**Alright! That's the end for now! What do you think will happen during the ball? Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there readers! This is going to be very long :3 so enjoy! Congratulations to Card (ace) and Hanna (my sister) on their love confession (and relationship) for each other! :D [Card, you better read this! :l or else… *prepares a pillow*] The extra tale will be a flashback kind of bit for my main chapter, so it is not going to be in the winter season.**

* * *

**Lag and Disconnected (side story)**

There was a couple who cross–dressed each other. Secretly, the two of them liked each other greatly, but each one of the two did not know this fact. What this means is that the boy loved the girl at first sight, but the lady did not notice that that. Like the guy, the female had a crush when they first met eyes, and wondered if the male liked her back. Perhaps that was the reason why they disguised one another, although this action was done without getting permission.

A girl with glasses stood in the invoke lair entrance. She had red-blue eyes and wore a dragon poe Toma set. A coliseum gumiho staff was carried around on hand. She was still, as if she was waiting for someone.

"Hey! I'm here!" a male voice called out. The owner of the sound had yellow, curly hair, and sky blue expert eyes. To many Jiendians, the boy looked like a girl, which caused many of them to ask her out and end in a shocked state. For equips, the guy wore a brownie set.

"You are late, my disguiser," the dragon set wearer mentioned, "What is your name?!"

"That's what I should ask you! You pretended to be me too…" the boy complained,"Anyways, call me Fen."

"Everyone calls me Ro. Now let's murderer that dragon, shall we?" the girl commanded as she used the big portal near her.

The two entered the instance, and somehow got miraculously teleported into the boss area right away.

"That is one big, fat lizard alright," Fen pointed out. The boss of the lair was…a dragon of course, which stayed in his lava-all-over room every single day. "Let's measure its remaining health first."

"Eh no need; it has three percent of its health left," Ro commented, "The person who attempted to murderer this guy died before us quit instead of finishing him off."

"That makes things easier at least," the brownie skirt wearer mentioned as he drew out a spear from his back and screamed, "SPARTAAAAA!" as he charged for the red lizard's heart. It pierced right into the core when the warrior threw his weapon; it was a critical hit.

"WOOOOOO!" Ro as Invoke disappeared in a flash of light. The evil mastermind of the fire lair was now gone.

"U-um Ro?" the male started as he sent the girl a relationship request,"W-will you go out with me?"

Pleased to hear, the glasses equipped female right away accepted, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

When those two got in a relationship, there was a lot of lagging and disconnection happening in all over Jiendia. Because of this, the male was called Lag and the female was permanently named-changed to Disconnected.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Oh by the way, Snowie and Koyu are going to join us in the party mission!" Kaila Mina mentioned. It was a guild-hang out time in the bar; after helping Sarah Ashelot with her job, the union led by the Highlander often gathered in the area. So, it was nighttime by this time of the day.

Because of the mission they were assigned to do, everyone in the guild were wearing their formal attire with their weapons hidden magically. The leader of this union wore a pink, frilly dress decorated with scarlet roses on it. Her head wear was a big red ribbon, and foot wear was hidden by her clothes.

"Really?!" Starmagi spoke as she got up from the barrel-seat. The female newcomer just simply wore a salmon colored one piece that went down to her knees. Out of pure laziness, she kept her doo dad shoes and orange ribbon on; they were comfortable, and Magi's possession of stuff to wear wasn't that much great. When she got stuff, Star always lost it or gave it away.

"Yep!" Orzelchopin answered. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a hot pink bow tied on his top. He kept his shaggy hat on, and liked that until Margaret commented on it.

Rose equipped herself with a simple orange garb, orange rose pin, and a pair of blank orange flats. To the Sorceress, it seemed obvious that the female Meister wore those garments to piss off her fellow male Meister "frienemy"; Orzel's least favorite color was the color of Rose's dress.

It was less than five minutes until their mission started. Strangely, the new king that reigned for fourteen years decided to hold his ball in the castle near the Guild Union. Odd King's personality fit his name, alright. Thanks to this, they could just simply wrap using the union's saving stones and arrive at the last minute.

"Alright, ready guys?" Mina questioned the whole guild.

When most people nodded in response, she used her mission-given capsule to transport herself in front of the entrance of the palace. The proud mates of Our Tale followed, and met up on the promised area.

The place in front of the gate to the castle was outside a grassy labyrinth. Although it was hard to tell because of a dark, night sky, different colored flowers of all various types decorated the bushes, trees, and ground. The main door seemed to be not this one; it was smaller and less grand looking than the one they saw miles away from the Guild Union. Why were they supposed to enter here?

The guard guarding the entrance let us in, noticing us to be the adventurers from the large league. "Please protect Your Majesty…" the man begged us while he bowed his head.

"We will," Orzel promised as he passed by.

Inside the door of the castle, there was a giant dance room decorated with expensive, but fancy looking decorations filled with guests invited to the ball. Most of them were nobles and of royal blood, which made Star regret that she just wore a simple one piece. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, using candles as its source. The floor was made up of marble, and the white stairs in it held a red, velvet carpet that stretched all the way to the floor. One side of this huge room contained people moving around all the time, but the other section held tables and chairs. Drinks and food was on top of them in large amounts on plates.

"Let's dig in the food!" a red eyed Minister suggested. She had Chon Palm's head style and owned a red, but fancy clothing that was similar to Gota's. She wore huge, circular eye spectacles and fuzzy fox slippers. After examining this female's appearance, Star felt less negative. This La Talian didn't even think about being formal; whoever this was she was awesome!

"Agreed! Rose immediately sided, "I'll dance with Ugly first though."

"No I am _not_ dancing with you," the pink-lover stated," You probably have something evil in mind."

"Scary cat, "the female vice leader, Margaret, told, "How do you know what's going to be the results if you don't try?"

"Fine…"the cookie, Oreo, (as the white haired newcomer called him), or Orzelchopin, then got dragged into the dancing area where foot-stepping was highly likely.

Soon, Star heard Oreo's voice scream "ouch" in pain pretty frequently. The male Meister's hypothesis was correct; she did have a evil plan. Knowing her, Rose probably was stepping on her partner's foot whenever she had the opportunity.

On Mina's side, she was seeing a handsome young man, with white hair, tied into a thin pony tail. The stranger owned sky blue eyes. A Sapphire badge stuck to his left side of his white tuxedo, while a blue ribbon was placed at the center it. He looked like a charming prince to most Jiendians, but for the fun guild leader, she looked at him differently.

"Oh Princess!" she called the white haired noble, "Want to dance?"

"S-sure…" that man replied, his face turning red. So, the two Jiendians held each other's hands and went toward the location where Rose and Oreo were stepping on one another's feet.

While the Sorceress was busy watching the couples dance, someone poked her shoulder. She turned around, and saw her parents. The person who caught her attention was her mom, Koyu. The female Meister waved a hand to say "hi" for action. She had a blue dress, with sparkles decorating the top, and the sides of the sea-colored clothing. Gloves came along with a pinned ribbon on the wrist section on each one. For footwear, glass shoes, like the ones in Cinderella, was worn.

"Hi, Mom!" Star waved back in answer.

Snowie, or Shigeo, was locking his wife's arm with his. This male was wearing his flaming glacier top and pants…but in a fancier and more formal way. The usual Toma set had been polished and had a shinier texture to it. The foot equip were different though; it was a tuxedo shoe, which was not the given part of the set. Also, that guy took off his royal bullet gloves. Now, it was just his bare hands showing under the sleeve of his long sleeved equip.

"Yo! Keep an eye open, Magi," Shig whispered as he walked casually off to the dancing location.

The ribbon wearer nodded in response, while biting her lower lip. This was going to be a long day. Sighing, Star walked to a dining table and sat down on an empty seat between the red-eyed guild mate and her childhood friend. The Minister was digging in to the free meal given and was fully enjoying herself, like a boss.

"Oh, hi Lazy!" Magi cheerfully greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Weirdo," the Ruin Walker casually told her, "You got assigned in this mission, too?"

The red-blue eyed teenage boy still wore the same NPC set as his female friend's father. However, this person equipped the whole set. His dark blue hair was still messy and uncombed, although his weapon was hidden by magic somewhere.

"Yep. I'm confused. What is this quest really about?"

"Protecting my dad- I mean Odd King, of course.

"Where did the 'dad' part come from?" the magic user asked with a laughing tone on her voice.

"I don't know," the boy lied, "Say, when did you get in this guild?"

Magi then explained what happened so far. After that, the two guild mates spoke short conversations of different topics and questions, while at the same time eating, and trying to make peace with the person next to them.

"You're making people lag, Fenek," Vetyver told the eating monster," So, Weirdo, do you want to dance?"

Lagging made La Talians think slower, which made things like walking, using skills, etc work very late and inefficient. It was disconnection that stopped the working of tasks.

"Sure, I'm not sure how to do it though; I've never tried it during my remembered year, "Star pointed out.

Vetyver grinned as he extended a hand, "Hey, I've been with you before you even lost that memory. I'll teach you again how to do it!"

The ribbon wearer knew that he was trying to control his perverted mind, but she accepted his hand and went anyway. It was a matter of time when she kept squishing her partner's foot accidentally.

"Sorry!" Star told Vet every time."

"It hurts…" the male adventurer complained each accident.

Slowly, time after time, the Sorceress got used to the tempo and the beat, and improved more every step. Finally, the music stopped and it was time to trade partners or step out of the play.

"Um, Lazy, be right back!" the newcomer said as she went away rushed away from her guy friend looking for a restroom, "I drank too much water…"

Starmagi went in search for a restroom, but failed to find one. Giving up, she looked around her. No one was in the hallway. Magi then evaporated some water particles inside herself and let it out. Just as the magic user was about to return, the teenage fire Sorceress noticed a strange part of a wall. It was bricked, unlike the painted places beside it. Also, it was fairly old; for sure no one had even touched it for a couple of years.

Slowly approaching the unique wall, the ribbon-wearing Our Tale member pulled a lantern near it out of curiosity (it was also busted and dusty) and experienced an unexpected result. There was a room behind this ancient barrier.

-MEANWHILE-

A girl stood in front of Dora, the Elias MISC item provider, with long, shiny white hair. Her iris's color was different on each side; one eye was silver-white, and the other was light purple. Judging from the coliseum spear she was carrying, the female was a Dragoon. For an outfit, a black sleeveless top, star slipper, a flower pin, and a pink short-short were equipped. Her skin was clean as a white sheet of blank paper, and the age seemed to be eighteen. Wind was blowing her head's mane as she stood up looking at the town at night.

"Damn it Ace! You're stalking me aren't you…" the lady warrior noticed.

A boy about the age of fourteen revealed himself from behind a building nearby. The guy owned white, spiky hair with the same colored eyes as the Ruin Walker Vetyver. Flaming glacier set was worn with a mini royal bullet crown on top of his head. His skin had pigment of a light-peach color, which made a good physical combo with his facial appearance. A large two handed sword rested on his back.

"You got me alright, Hanna," the male Dragoon spoke.

"Mhm, so what did you stalk me for?" Hanna replied with a grin while her hands were on her hips.

"Nothing just...here, let's get to the rooftop first. Walls have ears after all."

The pin wearer agreed by nodding, and ninjaed over to the miscellaneous shop's roof. The male soon followed.

"Phew you're good at climbing these!" the teenage boy mentioned as he sat down next to his lady friend.

"Thanks, I had lots of practices," she thanked as she also stopped standing.

The sky was filled with stars, and fall air danced to the aura of the brilliant night. Everything was silent around them, leaving the two alone together. Hanna realized this, and felt her face turned red. She was alone with her crush. The two did their 3rds together and acquired the golden emblem job. How they knew each other? Well, they were guild mates that belonged to the same league.

"Um…Hanna…" Ace started, his face also red, "Do you hear what I want for Christmas?"

"Isn't that about a month away? Why focus on it now?"

"U-um…"

Giggling, the slipper wearer added, "Yes, I would love to hear it, Ace."

The boy who held the name of a card smiled and spoke, "I wanna get a girlfriend; a specific girl, too."

Surprised, Hanna replied, "Sweet! Who's the lucky girl?" Despite the cheerful answer, the female Dragoon felt disappointed inside. It couldn't be her; he probably didn't like her because of the age difference. Suddenly, a request sign appeared in front of her. "I Ace Reborne requests a relationship. You have 60 seconds to accept" the letters on it shaped.

Hanna accepted, mixed with both confusion and happiness. Her head turned to her new boyfriend and asked, "Is this a joke?" She sure hoped it wasn't.

"Nope," Ace grinned," I like you."

"You told me you didn't like any girls."

"This was supposed to be a surprise…"

"Oh," Hanna answered, her face turning into a tomato again. The boy carrying a sword was turning into a redder fruit, making his new girlfriend wanting to giggle at it a bit; it looked cute to her.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep. Good night!" the male dragoon then kissed her on the lips, and teleported fast before Hanna could respond.

The face of the female warrior had a smile on it by this time. After that, she disappeared to continue with her quest she was assigned to do, leaving the top of the miscellaneous shop quiet and peaceful.

* * *

**Sorry readers! The side story was boring… x_x I hope you enjoyed it though :3 Also, Our Tale is a small guild at this time, so please understand if not all members are introduced. We are going to gain more people as the story goes on~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Magi asked as she looked around the room. It was old and dusty, with cobwebs everywhere. This was a big room alright; it was about as large as the bar in Guild Union. Tattered and dirty looking portraits of different people and their location was drawn. Strange looking letters decorated its frame, while belongings such as chests and tattered hand-drawn illustrations were set aside in front of each picture. The unswept floor kept a circular shape on it. Details of the design were unknown; it was too undusted to see what it consisted of.

Suddenly, the wall Star entered from closed with a "thump", and a female voice questioned in an angry tone, "Who are you?!" With that tone, all the ancient torches on the barriers lighted on fire.

Filled with confusion once again, the Sorceress looked around. Yep, someone was here alright. After thinking what to say, the magic user spoke, "I'm a normal Jiendian."

"Hmph. You say you are normal and yet you found this room!" the sound voiced as her transparent body appeared in front of the magician, "Only those with specific blood can notice the entrance!"

"Specific? What do you mean-wait who are you?!"

The transparent body was a ghost, with purple shoes and wavy, loose sky blue hair. Like most souls roaming around, the teenage girl wore a white but tattered one piece. Her eyes held purple colored lens, and it seemed to have a kitty-like air to it.

"Oops…I revealed too much information…anyway, I'm Anna Purple Shoes! Don't you know me?!"

"Nope, what is this place?"

"This area is a memorial for past heroes that saved this whole world, world meaning all the continents existent. Any questions?"

"Oh I have lots of them. Can you tour me a bit here? Perhaps that will answer most of them."

With a sigh, the sixteen year old dead La Talian floated to a random frame. Starmagi followed, and listened with interest as the guardian spoke out words. The creaky chests were filled with belongings to a dead savior, each one different from one another. Every box of items was made out of gold or a precious mineral. Finally, the two came to a stop at two remembered paintings.

Both of these were made in the remembrance of two females. The lady drawn on the right side of the viewers had a white haired archer with purple eyes. She wore an outfit of a violet and tan colored tank top and mini skirt. Her hair was long and wavy, and the burgundy socks went past her knees while an unique head piece decorated her head.

"This is Iris Livier, the hero who went missing after she went on a mission to hunt and murderer the Demon King," Anna announced as she pointed a finger at the image, "She saved the royal family and mostly the whole continent, although some people hate her because of her 'misfortune' she caused."

The purple shoed citizen took paused there and shifted her head to the last photo. Starmagi, the guided ribbon wearer, did too. That left representation consisted of a woman with curly, short style of the head's mane. It was light pink. The female had an eye style similar to Margaret's, but owned a light peach skin. For clothes, the victor of antagonists had on a long sleeved shirt with a skull and a red ribbon on it as a design. She had the Valentine pants from the astro shop, and a blue hand wear and shoes.

"That last one is called Shikisaix," the tour guide continued,"As a Highlander, many achievements were made by her; including the discovery of capsules. Did this answer all your questions?"

"I guess, one more question. Who are you?"

"Me? People know me by the shoes I wear because of how I died with it! Right now, I am a ghost who wanders around this room and guards it."

"Why guard this dirty room? I mean, you have better places to roam around."

"That I cannot answer. Say may I get your name?"

After deciding whether to lie about it or not, Magi then answered, "Everyone calls me Star or Magi. I don't know my real name; I can't remember anything before one year."

"I see," the guarding soul replied before ghosting over to the central location of the room and asked, "What is your first memory that you can actually recognize?"

"Hmmm let's see…" the member of Our Tale spoke. Star then put her index finger close to her mouth, and the thumb behind her chin. After shifting the other hand to a pocket, she started to think deep in thought.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_It was a cold, rainy day when I woke up with a headache. On my head I felt a drenched orange ribbon move a bit as I sat up from my past position, which was lying down on a wet floor. When I did, I saw that my clothes were tattered in shape and lost in color; the water coming down must've changed it a bit. How long was I here?_

_I then looked around. Nothing was familiar and no one was in this place. There was a sign that I could read though. "Bakery Street" it said. Hold on, where have I learned how to read things? Who was I? Why am I here? Ouch my head… I guess I'll stop saying things to myself for now…_

_Ignoring the fatigue and pain on the head, my brain forced my feet to carry me toward a shining circle. That action failed me as I felt gravity push me to the floor again and everything my eyes reflected blurred and disappeared along with a black background._

"_Magi?" a femine voice called as I saw things again. My headache was gone, and I was on a bed for some reason. "Are you okay?"_

_The owner of the sound had silver, white hair tied into a thin pony tail at the side. One eye color was light purple, and the other was owned a gray and silver-like iris. _

"_Koyu, let's leave her to rest," a man with dark hair and red eyes told. Who were these people? Did they know me?_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Anna then added to her last comment, snapping out Star out of her thinking," Oh and if you see a person named Margaret Rose, question her if I am still her sister, will you?"

"Why command me to interrogate a message that you already know the answer to?" the Sorceress reacted, "Of course you are still her sister! Even if the present is changed, the past will always remain the same; it is the truth! Plus if you want to tell her something, go to her yourself. Rose is nearby, you know."

Without a comment, the previous tour guide followed the mysterious clan member. Once the two La Talians got out of the room, the wall closed behind them and disappeared, as if it was to never appear in front of them again. Star then led the ghost the way she came, and entered the busy ballroom once again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, readers! :3 Next chapter coming soon! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update! x_x Merry Christmas everyone! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Rose seemed overjoyed to see the ghost. Right after the two La Talians approached the crowded location, the female Maestro stepped on her dancing companion's foot as hard as she can and rushed out of her current area. She left Orzelchopin (or Oreo as Star called him) hopping on one foot because of the pain, leaving Mina to giggle a bit and say to herself, "Poor Wife".

"Anna!" the female Maestro shouted in a happy tone in her voice while running to her long lost friend.

"ROSE!" the purple shoe wearer voiced loudly as her arms went up for a hug. Sadly, the two failed to hug because one of the reunited friends lost her ability to physically do things. Despite this fact, the two siblings laughed with joy and delight.

Star smiled as she watched her guild mates as they answered and asked questions to each other. However, it was a matter of time until the lights of the building turned off and mumbling spread throughout the giant room.

"What's happening?" Magi spoke aloud to herself while looking around at the same time.

"Aw man… not this again…" the Sorceress's Ruin Walker friend complained as he face-palmed himself.

The ribbon wearer eyed her childhood comrade with curiosity, and continued until a loud smoke-like explosion of different colors took place on a high-placed balcony. The music which had been playing had stopped. All around her was quiet, except for a strange noise in the background that Magi tried her best to ignore. The fog shadowed a strange figure, which was NOT a female for sure. He was also making a unique pose. When the eye catching performance faded away, the La Talian behind started to be displayed more clearly in vision.

The person making a weird stance wore a crown on his head. For some reason, this king-looking guy owned a fancy black astro shirt (with grand feathers) and equipped black jeans and one pair of dark converse tennis foot wear. His pose was a frozen move in Hwagjin Dance, where arms were on air bent and one foot was used to balance on. Soon, he stood normally with a bit of exhaustion from his face.

"Hello fellow citizens of La Tale!" the crowned Jiendian announced in a loud voice, making the room silent,"I thank you all for coming to this splendid ball. As some of you heard, I am Odd King, the ruler of the continent of Jiendia. Today, I invited and welcomed you all in this grand castle to deliver news that has been kept from you for a long time by higher ranked people."

Many whispers and chattering happened again. It all was gone by the time the ruler that lives in Elias, the capital city of Jiendia, voiced in a high leveled volume," I bring you both good and bad news. The bad news is that there is really no important news, and the good news is that nothing bad is happening."

The crowd laughed in response. Star thought this king was very… odd. Hm, his personality really fit his name. To make things more awkward, the ruler looked at the section of the ball area to where the guild of Our Tale was, and waved once with a smile. Magi noticed he was a young man, between mid-twenties and late-thirty years of living. After doing that, the male faced the people below him again.

The music of the room continued and people went on with their previous activity. After looking back, Starmagi then realized Fenek was eating the whole time. It was a good choice to ignore it; she knew she would've been laughing out loud in that silent moment, ruining the mood of the place.

"So _that's _where the annoying sound was coming from," Starmagi noticed as she giggled a bit. She turned her head to the direction of her guild leader, and saw to it that her face was a tomato. Thinking something suspicious was up, Magi quickly ninjaed behind a curtain and spied Mina and the companion next to her in the porch facing the starry night outside.

The blue suited man near the pink haired Highlander blushed and mentioned in a stuttering tone of his voice," U-um… Kaila?"

"Yes?" the leader replied in a controlled voice that did not go with the pinkness on her face.

"I saw you a c-couple of times before…y-you looked cute…"

Turning redder, the leader answered," T-thanks…I also saw you before in Jiendia while doing quests…"

"I see…"

Star whistled at the two lovers while watching them secretly, and was about to keep doing this until a tap on her shoulder interrupted her concentration. She turned back to see Vetyver, hiding an item behind his back.

"Hi," he spoke with a normal expression.

"Hia!" Star worded,"Say, what is behind your back?"

"Good question," the boy told her as he showed her what he was concealing behind his back. It was a priring fur hat, bought from the astro shop. "Merry Christmas, Weirdo."

The Sorceress grinned like there was no tomorrow. Without hesitating, she took off her ribbon and placed it in her inventory, then wore the gift she just received.

"Damn, I feel guilty that I didn't give you a present now…" Magi announced as she tried to adjust the hat on her head with a smile, "I guess I'll give you a _real_ present this year, instead of a bunch of empty boxes wrapped for show."

The peaceful event went on, with customers of the fancy ball having a positive moment.

"Strange, this feels more like a relaxation moment than a mission…was there something that was missed during the ball?" the priring fur hat wearer noticed to herself. The king that showed himself earlier was gone from his last seen area. From that moment on, Star started to have a bad feeling about the castle she was in.

-MEANWHILE-

Jade sat on a couch at the Magic Book Room at Velfa Library. It was around 1 A.M., but the vice leader did not care. He promised himself that he research and learn about many different topics. He needed knowledge.

The librarians, Liz and Fel, were asleep because of exhaustion of labor in the Library lobby, which was the reason why he was able to sneak in. The two snoring staff of this temple will not let him in for some reason. Sadly, the key to the Secret Book Room was hidden, as usual. At least they would not interrupt his studying. That day was getting closer and closer. Soon Reda, the God of Knowledge, would recognize him as a worthy individual, and the plan will be halfway complete.

"Hmm, The Way of the Elements. Nope," the vice leader spoke to himself as he threw the red covered book behind him. There was a huge stack of books next to him, and also around him. Jade cursed a bit, and thought, "God damn it, where _is_ that book…"

Out of nowhere, a dark cloud shaped in front of Jade, near a messy pile of opened books. It held glowing red eyes that seemed to be plotting something evil in its mind.

"What are you doing here?! Get out!" the researcher questioned with determination in his voice.

The figure laughed in a manner that sent chill into Jade's spine, "Why should I? Like you, I am also looking for knowledge, but the idea I am seeking is in that locked room…"

"Hmph. Go away Demon King. I know your voice as well like a mother knows her child."

"Very clever, boy! I am powerless due to this…spell that the petty female archer cast on me. So, shall we work together?"

Before the vice leader can answer to the question, the dark fog transported itself inside Jade. Now there was a negative snickering coming from the man in charge of the Guild Union in a mind that did not belong to him.

"Time to get to work!" the Demon King spoke as he grinned to himself in Jade's voice. Using the experiences that the vice accounted, the master demon cast a sleeping spell on Liz and Fel to make sure they would not interrupt his actions by waking, and exited out of Velfa Library.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :D Next Chapter coming up soon! :3 Once again, Merry Christmas~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update! D: but here it is! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A male about nineteen years of age with a pigment of hair gifted with a scarlet vividness sat up from his previous position. His right hand fingered his forehead, shadowing his red and blue eyes. The other side of his arm had its palm facing the sheets of the bed. He sighed in that pose, but the wooden walled room kept silent in reply.

A beam of sunlight appeared through a window on his right side. The area that could be seen through the small entrance was a forest, green and rich with healthiness. Some monsters roamed out, but they seemed to be harmless; they were only insects.

"Chu had that dream again, didn't chu?" a lady worded with a queer accent. She owned a sky blue style of head with a braid on the back. Her irises were purple, but the eye style remained a secret for she won a La Deck mask. Flaming glacier clothes were worn for clothing as Cyber Wings decorated the stranger's back. The royal set's shoes and crown was equipped on for boosts, while the coliseum Judgment class weapon was carried for attacking. Her age was eighteen.

"Yeah…" the man sitting on the bed spoke, releasing the fingers that were on his head.

"Let'z go, big brother," the female Bladeslinger spoke.

Sighing, the red haired man got up from his bed in a lazy manner and put on his astro shopped jubong headband. The decoration went across his forehead with a yellow circle on it. Most of the item's body was brick-red in color.

Luckily, he fell asleep with his clothes on so he did not have to dress. The bad news was that he needed to find natural running water on the way; there was no time to wake himself up properly. He quickly grabbed his bag and the pair of Valkryie blades he used for self defense.

Without a comment, the two siblings stepped outside. The male burned the house with a lift of his hand, not looking behind him as he moved along with his sister, who had dismissed the heat with her mind. After he felt that his element had burned all the traces of their stay, the man put his hand down, letting the fire die, as he looked around him.

The sky was colored with a bright blue color. Clouds were not in sight, and the air was windy yet warm. Birds were chirping in the background, happily announcing the good weather. Despite this positive attitude of nature, the Strider felt negative. The same dream had appeared to him over and over, and it never had a good mood in it.

_ "Beware of the King of the Demons…" _the creature had continually warned him after the replay of his memories. What did he mean by that?

"Teh connection of our wraps is stable again," the Bladeslinger mentioned, snapping the Valkyrie weapon user as she stopped in her tracks, "Let'z wrap to our destination? I'm too lazy to walk all the way ova der."

The young man spoke in agreement, and used his wrap crystal to transfer himself at the same time as his sibling.

* * *

Hello~ this is Starmagi here. The narrator let me substitute his job, so here I am! Anyways, I'm sure you guys know that I was attending a ball, and that I had a bad feeling about it. Well, it's over now, all because of a certain Puke that freaked out one of those braggy nobles by using the restroom on the marble floor. Because of that, Odd had to shoo us all away to solve the conflict. So, I never got the chance to find out what this eerie feeling was about. What _was _there to protect? That Jade guy is crazy! The good news was that Anna joined the guild!

Anyways, I'm back at the continent of Preios and somehow ended up at El Anior Mountains in that empty Boss Ram's house (for some reason it wasn't there). No, I did not stalk Mina and Hei secretly to see their romance! I just wanted to make sure that the noble I saw with my pink haired female friend last night wasn't doing anything dirty to her…

"U-um, thanks for the Valkyrie coupons you gave me yesterday while dancing…" Mina voiced as she turned into a tomato.

"I-it was nothing!" the prince replied with a shade of pink on his cheeks, "I-if you want I can spare m-more. Say, c-can I ask you s-something?"

My current guild's master nodded in response. I squeezed my fingers tight on the bark of the tree trunk I was using to concealing myself. Come on dude! Say those six magical words…

"W-can I join your guild, Kaila?" he questioned.

"DUDE! DON'T QUIT ON SAYING THE SIX WORDS! BE A MAN!" I thought aloud. Oops…time to wrap to the guild room! I screamed too loud.

Before I could wrap myself, an IR request appeared in front of me. I didn't have the time to decide which button or see who it was that was summoning me, but in the hurry I was, I accepted it.

After a couple of seconds, I ended up in Infinite Corridor with three other people. Jade was recognizable, but the other two were strangers. For some reason, those unknown La Talians had a familiar but weird aura around them.

I couldn't see much because I got summoned on the place where I could not see their faces. For sure, one of them held a red headband that covered some parts of his scarlet ponytailed hair. It was hard to tell this person's gender from the back. There was a female Bladeslinger next to him who owned a sky blue hair that was braided on the back. I didn't know who these people were, but they knew Jade for sure. Speaking of that vice, there was something off about him…Hold on, who used an IR on me anyway?!

"Ah! I almost forgot," the dark brown eyed leader announced as he pointed at me for the two adventurers to see, "Nova and Jello, this is your new guild mate in the guild of Our Tale. You will also be working with her to travel to the Asgard in order to exterminate some things.

Huh, since when did this guy start pointing at people? He seemed very mannerful the last time I saw him…was he just like that because he wanted to make a good first-time impression?

"Dem red on the right and blue irises on teh left…chu from owa clan?" the female questioned as she looked at me. The lady had won a La Deck mask and wore it. It showed off her mysterious purple eyes.

Confused, I replied, "What clan?"

Damn, these people were strange. I didn't belong in any clan for all I know. If I did they would've found me by now. Eh whatever. I'm comfortable with the life I have now. It would be greedy of me to ask for more.

"Nevermind," she spoke as she stopped looking at me in the eyes. The person that was next to her was a guy. He was a Strider who had his Valkryie weapon on his double blade case on his back. That guy eyed me in a suspicious way, as if he saw me somewhere but couldn't remember the details of it.

I then looked at Jade, who had a queer look on his face. Why was that guy smiling like a creepy maniac?...

* * *

**The end! :3 Hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
